


Cedric Diggory x Reader Oneshots

by HeloiseDaphneBrightmore



Series: Harry Potter Universe [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gryffindor, Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade Dates, Hogsmeade Weekend Trips, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Multi, Other, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeloiseDaphneBrightmore/pseuds/HeloiseDaphneBrightmore
Summary: This book is containing a handful of Cedric Diggory x Reader short stories, one shots if you like. [I have separate books for other characters] If you want a few quick reads instead of starting a novel, this is the book for you. You will find Romance, Drama, Humour and everything in between. Each of the chapters are approximately a 10-20 minutes read with 2000-5000 word counts.There are no references to name, skin colour, hair colour, eye colour, body type, therefore anyone can read it and imagine themselves in the place of the main character. However some stories may specify the gender, or Hogwarts house which I mention in the beginning of the chapter. I hope you will enjoy it and have fun!
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Cedric Diggory/Reader, Cedric Diggory/You, Cedric/Reader, Cedric/You, Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory
Series: Harry Potter Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993741
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	1. Fancy you, love! pt. 1|2 [Cedric Diggory x Reader] - Requested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Cedric have been friends since you were children. Your parents are on a mission to see you become a couple and it complicates things, especially when you are harbouring feelings for the Hufflepuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a Cedric blurb for my sleepover, requested by @chaoticgirl04 - Tumblr, but I ran away with the story line as usual.

**Title:** Fancy you, love! pt. 1|2  
**Pairing:** Cedric Diggory x Female!Gryffindor!Reader  
**Word count:** 2.3k  
**Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore  
**Request:**

> 🍑 _"Hi! Can I ask for a blurb/drabble with Cedric Diggory? I'm a Gryffindor girl and my favourite subjects are charms and care of creatures. I'm loyal, understanding, a bit loud, funny, sarcastic, stubborn, kind, I speak what's on my mind and bit of a romantic. I love reading, listening to music, playing guitar, looking at the stars, also love animals and I would love to play Quidditch too. I'd love a fluff one with happy ending. Please and thank you!_ 💓" _\- chaoticgirl04_

Being Cedric’s friend meant you received deadly gazes from quite a large amount of students in your Hogwarts years. Cedric was popular, which was not a surprise to anyone. The boy was handsome, athletic and very smart with a charming personality. You saw how most of the students looked at him and for that very reason, you stayed only his friend. 

You never even dared to imagine to be more than that - after all, he could have gotten anyone he wanted. He could just smile and students would gather around gawking at him. You watched as the boy grew popular, a stinging little feeling in your chest as jealously bubbled inside you at the sight of his interactions with the others. 

You felt lucky that he remained your friend, that he never forgot about you or pushed you away, but it wasn’t easy to be able to look at him as a mere friend. You wanted more, just like all the others. You joined the line way before a hundred other students did. But deep inside, you knew Cedric only saw you as the friend next door. 

Your families were in a good relationship, it was inevitable for you to get close to each other. Your parents openly tried to set you up, making you feel even more awkward, hence the reason you became distant. You could recall one of their attempts even more clearly than any others. It was about two weeks ago, right before school started again.

*

_**Your family decided to go over to the Diggorys for dinner before you and Cedric had to return to Hogwarts. Your father was talking to Amos, discussing political issues about the Ministry, making you yawn at their boring conversation.** _

_**Cedric was seated beside you, his arm resting across the sofa right behind you. He focused on his father’s speech, completely lost in the conversation. You watched his profile with a small smile across your face, trying to carve his handsome features into your mind. His perfect jawline, his long black lashes, the cute shape of his nose as he scrunched it up, disagreeing with his father.** _

_**You turned away abruptly as you realised how intensely you stared at the boy and tried to concentrate on your and Cedric’s mother, but you regretted your decision not even seconds later. Your mother was hinting at what a handsome man Cedric has become. You could feel the blush creep up on your face, but you tried to ignore it.** _

_**“Isn’t that right, sweetheart?” She asked, making you let out an awkward cough.** _

_**“What was that?” You tried to act as if you didn’t understand what she was talking about, but in reality you were trying very hard not to have to answer to her. Unfortunately your mother was rather persuasive.** _

_**“Cedric has become such a handsome young man, right?” She smiled sweetly at the boy beside you. You quickly took a sip a of your drink, humming as a reply, hoping to get yourself out of the situation.** _

_**“What was that, dear?” Cedric’s mom took over, making your cheeks burn under their intense gaze.** _

_**“Thank you so much.” Cedric quipped in with a wide smile, looking at your mother. “Unfortunately Y/N can’t see that.” He chuckled, making you take on a darker shade of red than your own house’s colour.** _

_**“What a shame, I always thought we would become in-laws.” Cedric’s mom spoke up in a disappointed tone, making you spit your drink on the floor, as you chocked on the rest that went down the wrong pipe.** _

_**“I am so sorry.” You apologised sincerely, your eyes wide in surprise, Cedric’s hand circling on your back, to calm you down.** _

_**“Oh no, no, it’s fine. Are you okay, sweetheart?” She gave you a sweet smile as she stood up to clean up the mess you made and you nodded in reply. You wanted to believe that it was not intentional, that they were really just blunt and spoke their mind, but the evening didn’t finish just yet.** _

_**You sat at the dining table, a light melody playing in the background through an enchanted music player. Your eyes wandered over the enormous amount of delicious food, making your mouth water. You didn’t know where to look, what to take from, you wanted it all, even if it meant you would explode. At least you would die happily, you thought.** _

_**You reached for a piece of meat in the middle of the table, but as your fork touched its surface, Cedric took the piece and placed it on his plate. You huffed as you looked at the mischievous smirk across his face.** _

_**You rolled your eyes, before focusing back on some vegetables that looked like the Queen of England would have on anniversary dinners and special events. You licked across your lips, wanting nothing, but to feel the taste on your tongue. You reached for it with your spoon, trying to get a good spoonful of it, but Cedric had other ideas. Just before you could have dug in, he took a big portion of the plate and placed it on his.** _

_**“Diggory!” You whispered in a firm manner, trying to be intimidating, but the boy just found it adorable.** _

_**“Yes, love?” He asked with the most innocent smile he could master.** _

_**“Could you be perhaps a tad bit less annoying?” You asked raising an eyebrow questioningly.** _

_**“That would be no fun.” He replied with a wink. His typical wink, that many of Hogwarts’ students were dying for.** _

_**“I am hungry, Cedric. I don’t plan to play with my food and I would appreciate it if you could stop too.” You scolded him, attempting to take another shot at filling up your plate and stuffing yourself with all the delicious food.** _

_**Luckily Cedric didn’t stop you this time, letting you fill your plate with whatever your eyes, nose, tongue and stomach desired. You took the first bite, enjoying the feeling of the salty taste, with a hint of garlic spread around your tongue, making you moan at its delicious taste.** _

_**“I’m glad it’s me who is next to you. The voices you make, could very well be misunderstood.” He chuckled. Your eyes widened as realisation hit you, your cheeks burning up as you processed the meaning behind his words. You swallowed the last piece of food in your mouth and pinched his shoulder painfully, making him wince. “Why did I get that?” He grimaced.** _

_**“For saying something like that.” You shrugged as you turned back to your food. You could see a cocky smile spread across his face, before your gaze turned to your and Cedric’s mother. Both looked in your direction with a daydreaming look in their eyes, making you frown.** _

_**“Aren’t they just adorable?” Your mom asked Cedric’s mother who started nodding vigorously.** _

_**“They would have such beautiful babies.” She replied, making your eyes grow wide. You could feel as Cedric leaned closer to you, his usual smirk wider than before.** _

_**“You heard? We could have beautiful babies.” He barked out a laughter.** _

_**“Shut up, Cedric.” You replied with an eye roll, pushing him back to his place, trying to ignore how his proximity affected you. “Don’t give them ground.” You scolded him.** _

_**Throughout the rest of the evening, your mothers decided to hint similar if not worse comments, making you furiously blush each time, leaving you groaning even at the sight of them. Luckily Cedric came to your rescue, dragging you away with some non-sense that of course your parents believed just so they could dream about your never-happening future wedding.** _

*

Since that day it was even more awkward for you to stay close to Cedric and he didn’t fail to realise it though. He knew you were pulling away from him and he didn’t like the idea. He followed you to the quidditch pitch, where you sat at the spectator stand, a book in your hand, Quidditch through the ages, reading about fascinating facts and historical events about the sport.

You didn’t even realise when he sat down beside you, watching your face showing content as you gazed at each paper with curious eyes. He threw his arm around you, pulling you closer to him, a playful smile across his face. You jumped at his sudden touch, your eyes wide in surprise. 

“When did you come?” You asked, trying to return to reality. 

“Been a while.” He chuckled at your shocked expression. 

“Sorry, I didn’t realise.” You apologised, putting a piece of parchment into your book and closing it, before placing it in your bag. 

“It’s fine. I wanted to talk to you actually.” His tone was confident, his face firm. You furrowed your brows, feeling as if you were in trouble. 

“Okay, about what?” You asked as you looked into his grey eyes. 

“You have been distant since we came back.” He stated matter of factly, his eyes fixed on you. You felt uncomfortable under his intense gaze, wanting to pull away from his arm, but it just tightened around you instead.

“I wasn’t Cedric, I’m just busy. Quidditch try-outs, essays, I have lots of things to do.” You tried to gather all the excuses to get him off the subject, but the boy was smarter. 

“Let’s start again, yeah? I know why you are pulling away from me, I just want to hear it from you.” His confidence radiated through his words, your heart skipping a beat at the thought of him realising your feelings. You shook it off, knowing that there was no way he could have known about them. You never even told your friends to begin with.

“I told you, I was busy. I don’t understand what you want me to say.” You tilted your head involuntarily, as if it gave you a new light on the situation. 

“Okay, I tried to go about it the easy way, but you are clearly not helping.” He stared at you as if he was able to read you.

“What?” A deep frown spreading across your forehead, your eyes crinkling as you squinted. 

“I know you like me. I just don’t know why you are trying to distance yourself from me.” He stated firmly, making you blink vigorously.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” You shook your head. You felt your cheeks heat up, your ears burning under the awkward situation you have found yourself in. You tried to wiggle yourself out of his arm, but it stayed firmly across your shoulder. 

“Oh, but you do.” He scoffed as a lopsided smile appeared across his face. “I have known you since we were little. I know everything about you. I know how you are fidgeting when you are under pressure. I know how you are trying to keep your hands occupied when you feel awkward, hence the way you are trying to rip your bag apart.” You felt your cheeks heat up even further as you looked down to see your hands gripping onto the material. 

“That’s…” You tried to interrupt him unsuccessfully.

“I know when you are trying to keep a distance, subtly trying to keep me at arm’s length and I know how you act when you like someone, Dean Thomas, in third year if I recall correctly. I know you and I know you fancy me. Now the question is, why are you pulling away from me?” His previously confident smile was nowhere to be found, but his firm gaze was fixed on you.

“I…” You didn’t even know what to say. You didn’t want to lose your friend, but he was clearly aware of your feelings and there was no going back. 

“Is that it?” He asked as you didn’t mutter even a word after minutes have passed. 

“I tried to stay your friend. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.” You frowned, feeling as if you have been put under the spotlight without a warning. 

“Why would you?” He asked, his face showing complete confusion. 

“Because you would have rejected me, if I told you?” You raised a brow questioningly.

“Seriously love, as smart as you are, you can be really daft sometimes.” He chuckled as he pulled you closer with a happy smile spread across his face, hinting a small kiss on top of your head. You frowned in confusion, wanting to understand what was happening.

“I don’t know what’s going on.” You kept blinking, as if it helped you understand the situation. 

“I have fancied you for so long, love. I thought you didn’t like me, but for a while now you started acting weird around me and I knew something was up. I was watching every movement of yours, the way you blushed when I got closer to you, the way you tried to pull away, the way you stared at me when you thought I wasn’t looking.” Your eyes widened at his straight forward confession and all the little details he could remember.

“You what?” You asked with a comical look across your face, making him laugh out loud wholeheartedly. 

“I fancy you, love.” He chuckled, his loving gaze fixed on you.

“Thank Godric.” You sighed as you felt the tension leave your body, a smile appearing on your face. His hands moved down to your hips, pulling you closer as he drew little circles on your back. 

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” He asked, making you grin, as you nodded vigorously. 

“Is that even a question?” You giggled and leaned closer to him to leave a kiss on his cheek, but he turned towards you, capturing your lips with his. Your eyes widened in surprise, you wanted to pull back, but he got hold of your cheeks, keeping you in place, until you stopped resisting and melted into his embrace. 

As you parted, you could see a wide grin on his lips, a mischievous glint present in his eyes. “You did that on purpose, Diggory.” You smiled, but gave him a look of disbelief.

“Maybe.” He chuckled, leaning down to you once again, enjoying the feel of your lips on his.


	2. Fancy you, love! pt. 2|2 [Cedric Diggory x Reader] - Requested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Cedric have been friends since you were children. Your parents are on a mission to see you become a couple and it complicates things, especially when you are harbouring feelings for the Hufflepuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after writing part.1 as requested by @chaoticgirl04 - Tumblr for my sleepover, I decided to write a part.2 as requested by @erikathehufflepuff - Tumblr.

**Title:** Fancy you, love! pt. 2|2 **[  
](https://heloisedaphnebrightmore.tumblr.com/post/628265199330328576/fancy-you-love-pt-1-2-cedric-diggory-x-reader)** **Pairing:** Cedric Diggory x Female!Gryffindor!Reader  
 **Word count:** 1.7k  
 **Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore  
Request:

> _"can you make a part 2 where they are a couple and they tell there parents and the mothers go crazy xD" - erikathehufflepuff_

You stood at the entrance of the Hogwarts castle with your luggage in one hand, your winter jacket laying on your other arm. You heaved a deep sigh as you watched the falling snowflakes covering the grounds in white, waiting to head home for the Christmas break.

You tried to get rid of your anxious feelings, but nothing seemed to work. Your heart was beating unsteadily, your palms were sweaty, your breathing shallow, your thoughts ran around in circles.

You didn’t even recognise the presence beside you, you were beyond lost in your mind’s little games. You only realised him standing beside you, when he got hold of your hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

“Calm down, love.” He spoke in a soothing voice, which usually worked, but this time it didn’t give you the needed satisfaction.

“Cedric, they will be on our case for the rest of the night.” You replied.

“Let them. They planned our wedding before we even got together.” He scoffed, as if he was enjoying the situation, as if he found it comical.

“It’s not funny. I love our parents, but they aren’t sane.” You rolled your eyes, before heaving a deep sigh.

“I think, it’s funny.” He shrugged with a cheeky grin.

“Look at my face. Do I look like I’m having fun?” You offered him your most sceptical expression.

“I mean, you do look funny.” He grinned, trying to avert your anxious mind and you didn’t even realise how successful he was.

“I hate you, Cedric Diggory. Please, remind me again, why did I agree to go out with you?” You asked with a raised brow, doubting your own sanity this time.

“I’m irresistible. You feel this pull towards me. You can’t deny the strong feelings you have for me. It’s like you can’t breathe without me.” He replied with a dramatic tone.

“Yeah, I am very much questioning why I started going out with you.” You rolled your eyes with a bored expression. He leaned closer, stopping beside your ear, leaving just a couple of inches in between you.

“When you moan my name in your sleep, you seem quite convinced.” He snorted as he quickly pulled back, stepping away from your hand, which was about strike on the back of his head. “Too late.” He grinned as he stepped back from you towards the carriages, leaving you a blushing mess.

“You will be the death of me, Cedric Diggory.” You groaned as you followed him.

*

It’s been 3 months since you and Cedric started going out. It has been perfect; the boy has been perfect, and you were head over heels for him. After about two months, Cedric decided to send a letter to his mother, telling her that you have been officially going out. She was beyond happy; her letter contained all sorts of adoring words for you.

As much as you loved Cedric’s mom and knew she approved of you being with her son, it still made you worried. You didn’t know why, but in the pit of your stomach, there was an uncomfortable feeling. You weren’t sure if you were shaking out of fear or the cold winter weather got to you, but either way, it didn’t make you feel any better.

You stood in front of their house, Cedric holding on to your hand firmly, your fingers interlocked. The door flew open abruptly, making you jump at the sudden move, before Cedric’s mom pulled you into a motherly hug, hinting a kiss on your temple.

“I’ve always known we would be in-laws.” She chuckled happily as she held on to your shoulders with a big smile across her face, making you blush furiously.

“Hello to you too, mother.” Cedric quipped in with a scoffing sound.

“Oh hush, dear.” She rolled her eyes, her smile never faltering as she kissed her son on his cheek. “Come in, darling.” She ushered you in, Cedric following behind.

You placed your luggage beside the door and walked to the living room, where your mother and father waited for you, engulfing you in a big group hug. You chuckled happily as you returned the hug, before taking a seat on the sofa. Cedric appeared a few minutes later, giving a hug to your mother and shaking your father’s hand. He took a seat beside you and tried to ignore your father’s firm gaze.

“Do we have to talk about it?” He asked with a questioningly raised brow.

“Dad!” You tried scolding him with the tone of your voice as Cedric parents joined you in the living room too.

“Oh hush, love.” Your mother interrupted before you could continue. “We have known Cedric since he was a baby. He has pure intentions.” She smiled sweetly, making you snort with a wide grin across your face, knowing how anything, but pure Cedric was.

“What was that, dear?” Your father asked with a sceptical look, but before you could have replied, your mother cut in again.

“Come on now. Leave them be. You are acting as if we weren’t curious in our age.” She chuckled sweetly, a slight blush covering her cheeks. Your eyes widened at the unnecessary information as you hid your eyes behind your palm. You could hear Cedric’s soft chuckle and when you looked at him, you saw the tiny smile he was trying to stop from appearing wider.

“But… what…” Your dad tried to collect his thoughts, stuttering, but he felt too embarrassed to say anything else.

“Soon they will have babies running around their house and we can play with our grandchildren, showering them with all the gifts.” Cedric’s mom quipped in with a dreamy smile.

“Mother!” Cedric’s eyes shot up, sending a glare towards her. “We are not there yet.” He tried to save the situation, but his panicked form entertained you too much to just let it go.

“Not yet” You asked, one of your brows running high out of curiosity.

“I mean… that’s not what I meant… I mean I love you…” The boy was a stuttering mess and you didn’t even want to help. He was comical and you enjoyed his incomplete sentences greatly. “But we are fairly new… I know, I know, we have known each other for a long time… what I meant… what I actually meant is maybe later?” He asked as he watched your grin grow wider. “Oh, for Merlin’s sake, is this one of those tricky questions that girls ask to test their boyfriends?” He sighed in defeat, but you just watched his flustered expression and panicked, inconsistent answers with outmost adoration.

“Cedric?” You asked to get the boy’s attention, his usually confident demeanour long gone, a dark shade of red blush covering his cheeks.

“Yeah?” He asked tiredly, making you giggle.

“I simply asked you a question, which you started rumbling about.” You shrugged nonchalantly. “I had no other intentions.” You tilted your head innocently, earning yourself an eye roll from the boy and a relieved sigh.

“Could have stopped me, before I made a fool out of myself.” He scoffed.

“Sorry, it was too entertaining.” You giggled as you leaned against him, looking up at him with the sweetest smile you could master. He looked down at you, still sulking, before a smile started growing across his face, his eyes attached to yours, his gaze presenting you with all the love he had for you as he shook his head.

However, your idyllic moment was quickly ruined as you heard your mothers sigh. They sounded so content and both you and Cedric looked up at your parents, your eyes roaming through all 4 people, watching their dazed, dreamy expressions. Except for your father that is.

“Maybe we should eat.” Cedric offered to break the awkward silence.

The dinner went fairly slowly, your parents talked about your future engagement, the way Cedric would propose to you, the arrangements of your wedding, the colour of the non-existent baby room.

You were beyond tired of their non-stop planning, you couldn’t deal with them anymore. You loved all of them to bits, but halfway through the dinner both you and Cedric shared a defeated expression, wanting nothing but to escape.

“Mom, I think we will head to sleep.” Cedric stood up, collecting his plate and yours from the table.

“Separate rooms!” Your father quickly cut in.

“Hush, darling.” Your mother waved your father off with a sweet smile.

“As if you haven’t planned our life already.” You snorted, making Cedric chuckle.

“All in the right time, my dear.” Cedric’s mom said as she took the plates from her son and sent you away.

*

You took care of your evening routine and was ready to sleep, tucked in under the heavy duvet, when you heard a slight knock on the door. You invited in the person; Cedric’s presence surprising you.

“What are you doing?” You asked, eyes wide in surprise as he closed the door behind him and walked over to your bed, standing with a cheeky smile across his face, the moon offering just enough light for you to see him.

“I missed you.” He smiled sweetly. “Make some space.”

You moved forward on the bed, letting him join you under the cover, behind you. He laid down, his arm wrapped around your waist protectively, his face buried in your neck as he kissed your skin.

“We will get in trouble.” You tried to reason, but he didn’t plan to move.

“Do you want me to leave?” He asked with a mischievous tone, already knowing your reply.

“No.” You whispered as you snuggled closer, feeling his body melt together with yours

“I thought so too.” You could hear the cocky little smile in his tone, but you didn’t dispute it. He was right after all. “We will deal with them tomorrow. Now I just want to hold you.” He spoke softly, before you turned back to peck his lips, strengthening his arm around you, wishing him good night.

You went to sleep with a happy smile across your face, his arm holding you firmly against his chest. He held you in content, his face buried in your back, unaware of the adoring eyes of your mothers watching your cuddled-up form, as a sweet smile spread across their face.


	3. Not the best way [Cedric Diggory x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your relationship with Cedric has always been problematic, but when things take a turn, you don’t know what to do with the boy.

**Title:** Not the best way  
**Pairing:** Cedric Diggory x Gryffindor!Female!Reader  
**Word count:** 3.2k  
**Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore

Cedric Diggory was known to be a handsome young man, captain of the Hufflepuff quidditch team, prefect of his house, popular with many Hogwarts students. Though he never used his good looks to get closer to people, he maintained his fame by being witty and kind. Most of the time.

You did not like Cedric. Not because he was everywhere you went, not because everyone seemed to want to talk about him, not because he was indeed dashingly handsome. You didn’t like the boy because he seemed to be kind to everyone, having a good laugh with whoever he could, except you.

You didn’t know how you deserved it, it’s been ongoing for 3 years. You weren’t particularly rude to each other, but certainly tried to overpower one another. You both had a competitive side, both of you had your strength and weaknesses and you weren’t afraid of showing it.

You sat in the library, working on your charms essay, flipping through the pages you have already written, when someone flopped down in the chair across you, loudly dropping their heavy books on the wooden table, which earned a deadly glare from Madam Pince.

You looked up with an annoyed expression, meeting Cedric Diggory himself. You scoffed at the sight of him and rolled your eyes, wordlessly, but very obviously letting him know that you were anything but happy about his arrival.

“Nice to see you too.” He grinned happily, but his enthusiasm irritated you even more.

“What do you want?” You asked as you propped your elbow on the table and placed your chin in your palm.

“What would I want to do in a library? Study, of course.” He replied in a matter-of-fact tone. You didn’t believe a word he said, you knew he was there to get on your nerves. You could clearly read his facial expression and his body language. He enjoyed irritating you and if anything, it pissed you off even more, making him win over you most of the time.

“Sod off, Diggory. I have to study.” You groaned as you leaned back over your essay, trying to ignore the boy’s presence.

“So do I.” He shrugged and flipped through the pages of his book, earning a frown from you.

“Can’t you do that at another table?” You questioned.

“Why would I? I enjoy your company.” He smirked. You wanted to point your finger in his face and swear like a trooper, letting all your frustration out on him, but your parents raised you better. You heaved a deep sigh and stopped yourself, counting numbers in your head.

You had a temper, it wasn’t a secret. Everyone knew not to mess with you when you bit your tongue and kept silent. The quiet before the storm, that’s what they associated with your behaviour.

But there was one person who didn’t know when to stop.

Cedric knew about your temper, he even experienced it when you purposely ruined his potion in 4th year, causing it to explode right in his face. He was certainly unhappy about your behaviour, it could have been dangerous, but he put on a phony smile and brushed it off, which made you even more frustrated.

That was when he started pushing the boundaries, making you angry, frustrated, irritated, whatever it was, he wanted to piss you off. He didn’t mind if you cursed him, screamed at him or even swore on occasions. He found it funny.

“Do you not enjoy my company?” He asked out of the blue, after a few minutes of silence.

You frowned in confusion, knowing you have not had the best relationship, the question surprising you. “Have you forgotten about the past three years?” You asked with a sceptical look.

“I’ve had fun.” He stated casually.

“I’m glad you have.” You scoffed at his answer. You certainly didn’t enjoy his presence, his advances to anger you.

“Come on, it wasn’t that bad. It has been a friendly banter.” He grinned happily, confusing you even more. You weren’t sure if he has been talking about the same 3 years you have, because you certainly didn’t remember it being a friendly banter.

“Has it?” You raised your brows questioningly. “As far as I remember, you have been nothing but a pain in my backside. You tried to sabotage my potions-“

“-which you did first.” He cut you off.

“Whatever. You tried to make me look bad in front of the professors, you almost threw me off my broom when we had matches against each other and you always try to get on my nerves.” You scoffed in disbelief.

He leaned against the table, his complete attention on you. “I didn’t try to make you look bad in front of the professors, I simply pranked you, just like you did to me in potions. I didn’t want to hurt you when you almost fell off your broom, I would have caught you if that happened. In no way I ever wanted to hurt you, I simply wanted to win. And I certainly don’t try to get on your nerves, I’m just being competitive, because you inspire me to do better. You are a brilliant witch and if I can be better than you, if I can compete against you, it makes me feel like I can aim higher.”

“Then why are you trying to piss me off all the time? It’s like a life mission of yours to make my days miserable.” You hissed, clearly worked up. You knew he was right, but it still didn’t add up. It was not a friendly banter to you.

“I am not trying to make your life miserable. I simply enjoy when you are worked up, because it’s cute.” He confessed nonchalantly, making you frown at his revelation.

“What?” You asked in disbelief.

“I think it’s cute when you get angry and your cheeks turn red. It’s adorable how you try to hold back from swearing, but under your breath you mumble all the curse words you can find. I think it’s sweet how you are trying to refrain yourself, always keeping a gap between your sentences and rethinking what you want to say, not to hurt anyone.” He reached across the table, getting hold of your hand, his touch foreign to you, but certainly not uncomfortable.

You quickly removed your hand from his hold, placing it between your legs, the tiny tingles his touch left still lingering on your skin. “Is this some kind of a joke?” You asked with a sceptical look.

“No.” He replied simply.

“Well, whatever it is, don’t ever do that again. I prefer you irritating me.” You folded your arms in front of your chest, his presence now making you uncomfortable.

“I’m not joking with you. At first you were infuriating, but somehow it just changed. I don’t know when I started liking you, but it happened and it’s not something I can just ignore.” His grey eyes were watching every move of yours and for the first time, you weren’t sure if he meant it or if it was some kind of a humorous act of his.

You let out a single laughter, before you became serious once again. “Good one, Diggory.” You scoffed, before you stood up and started collecting your books.

“I’m being serious.” He replied as he followed you and stood up, throwing his stuff in his bag. “I meant it.” He raised his voice as he got hold of your wrist, but you shook it off as you heard Madam Pince’s scolding words from the background.

“All this time, you have been getting on my nerves and now you want me to believe you? You are a piece of work, Diggory.” You shook your head as you walked away from him, leaving the dumbfounded boy behind.

You were angry that he thought he could joke around with something like this. Yes, you got worked up over his annoying behaviour before, but feelings are different, and you weren’t happy that he stooped so low this time.

You rushed back to the Gryffindor common room and up to your dormitory and threw your bag beside the bed, before you flopped down on the mattress, screaming into the soft duvet out of frustration.

-

Days passed by and Cedric didn’t try to get close to you. He didn’t confess his feelings again, he didn’t try to irritate you on purpose, he didn’t try to sabotage your work. The next couple of days went quietly and whilst it was hard to swallow, you did miss him a tad.

It was strange to not feel frustrated, not to see his smug smile as you got worked up because of him. You weren’t used to this calmness, your days looking grey and boring.

You caught yourself staring at the boy as he dotted his notes down on his parchment on the lessons, you watched as he ate his food at the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall.

You wanted to believe what he said was true, as much as he annoyed you, the lack of his presence made you miss him. It was a foreign feeling towards the only person who you thought made your life miserable, but in the end, you couldn’t shake off the feeling. You missed him.

But he didn’t seem to miss you. For someone who just confessed his feelings and got rejected he seemed perfectly content, laughing around with his friends.

“Can you stop staring? It’s honestly painfully obvious.” Alicia groaned with a grimace. “You said you missed him, why don’t you just tell him? He confessed to you, didn’t he?” She asked with a sceptical look. She was the only person you talked to about that particular day and she made it very obvious that she saw it coming.

“As if.” You scoffed at the ridiculous idea.

“Then stop staring. Whether you tell him or not, it’s up to you, but just because you are being a creep, nothing will change.” She stated as she bit into her sandwich.

“I love your support.” You retorted sarcastically, which earned you a shrug from her.

“Happy to help.” She grinned with her mouth full.

-

As you walked out to the quidditch pitch, you saw the Hufflepuff team already practicing. You frowned at their sight as you nudged Angelina, the captain of your team.

“What are they doing out there?” You asked as you walked towards the pitch with the Gryffindor quidditch team.

“That’s a very good question.” She replied with a frown.

As you stood beside the entrance, Angelina called Cedric down, who flew towards you, gracefully landing right in front of your team.

“What’s up?” He asked nonchalantly, making you scoff. His eyes immediately landed on you, frowning at your behaviour. This time his ignorance pissed you off. He looked like he didn’t even know why you were infuriated this time. Of course, it wasn’t just about quidditch, his team using the pitch when it was clearly your time to be out there practicing, but also the fact that he was so casual when he was supposed to feel down after a rejection.

“Can I help you?” He asked, the question clearly directed at you as he kept his gaze firm on you.

“Oh, you’ve done enough.” You hissed. He tilted his head innocently, confusion overtaking him.

“What did I do now?” He snapped, for the first time he didn’t try to cover that he didn’t like your behaviour, he didn’t try to act as if it didn’t matter, he didn’t try to piss you off on purpose.

“Whatever.” You shrugged and turned away from his stern look, your eyes fixed on the first object you could find, which in this case was the wooden box the quidditch balls were kept.

Angelina cleared her voice, taking Cedric’s attention away from you. “Diggory, this was supposed to be our time to practice today. We booked the pitch.” She concluded, but he shook his head in a response.

“We got permission from Professor Sprout to practice.” He reached inside his robe, taking out a rolled up parchment from his inner pocket and handing it to Angelina. She took it from the boy and carefully read through the lines. There were a couple of swear words mumbled under her breath, but in the end, she gave it back to Cedric and nodded in agreement.

“Fine, next time then.” Angelina said in a firm tone, sending the rest of the team back to the changing room. You stayed still watching Cedric with a grimace across your face. He didn’t seem to mind though, he stayed emotionless.

“I hope you are proud of yourself.” You spit in anger, before you turned around and followed your team, which was already out of sight.

However, before you could have taken more than a couple of steps, Cedric got hold of your wrist and stopped you. “What is your problem with me?” He asked with a frown as you turned around. You shook his hands off you with gritted teeth.

“Nothing.” You replied, but the amount of anger your tone harboured was visible even for Cedric.

“Is it still because I told you that I liked you?” He tried to get you to talk. “I told you I wasn’t joking. I meant every word. I might have not approached the situation in the best way possible, not just in the library, perhaps even before, but it doesn’t make my feelings any less real.” He replied slightly agitated.

You scoffed at his words, still not believing a word he said. “Right. You seem awfully happy compared to someone who just got rejected.” You groaned in anger. He shook his head as he heaved a deep sigh, massaging his temple to calm himself down, before his lips slowly started to curve into a small smile which began to grow wider.

“Why do you even care?” He asked, smirking.

“I don’t.” You replied quickly as you took a step back, swallowing hard under his intense gaze.

“Well, you clearly have been watching me. Even if I didn’t realise it, many told me that you forgot your eyes on me.” He snickered, making your blood boil.

“No, I didn’t.” You tried to save yourself from a giant embarrassment.

“Are you sure? You seem unexpectedly nervous.” He let out a single laughter as he stepped closer to you, forcing you to back away from him.

“Stop!” You pointed at his chest, your finger digging into his quidditch jersey. “Stop moving.” You said as he kept stepping closer, making you back away.

“Why? Does it bother you to be close to me?” He asked with a confident, playful grin across his face.

“Of course, it is. I hate being around you.” You replied quickly, your pitch jumping higher.

“Do you?” He asked with a sceptical look. “Do you really?” He kept taunting you, before you felt the cold wall of the castle hitting your back. He didn’t move any closer, although his chest almost touching yours was more than close enough for you. You felt your heart throbbing in your throat, your lungs not giving you enough oxygen. You tried to organise your breathing, but instead they came out shaky and uncertain.

“Oh my god, did you finally tell him?” You heard Alicia’s voice. Your head snapped towards the girl, who stood beside the castle entrance, a couple of feet away from you. Your eyes grew wide in surprise, your mouth agape as you processed her words. She could probably read your facial expression as she hunched her back and offered you an apologetic look. “Sorry.” She pulled her mouth. “I think I will just leave.” She stepped away with an awkward chuckle.

“Did you tell me what?” He asked with a suspicious look.

You tried to clear your throat, the lack of words coming to you making you feel useless. “Nothing.” You breathed, your gaze wandering around, carefully ignoring Cedric. He tilted his head right in front of your eyes to obstruct your view and catch your attention.

“Can you be honest with me just this once?” He asked in the sweetest way he ever talked to you. You let out a shaky sigh as you turned away from him your gaze attached to his yellow jersey.

“Why would I, if you are not?” Your tone was weaker, Cedric clearly understood that this time you didn’t want to pick a fight.

“I was honest with you.” He replied, placing his finger under your chin and lifting your head to be able to look into your eyes.

“You didn’t seem affected.” You retorted.

“I have been. You just walked out on me, not even giving it a thought. But I have liked you for a while, I got used to pretending to be okay with not being able to be around you.” He shrugged at his words, but it wasn’t a nonchalant movement, more of a defeated one. “Now, can you please tell me what Alicia meant?”

You heaved a shaky sigh and interlocked your index and middle finger, hoping for the best. “It’s complicated.” You started nervously. “I don’t really know how I feel.” You bit into your lower lip, your feelings confusing you. “I find you handsome and funny, when you are not being an annoying brat.” A happy smile started growing across Cedric’s face. “And since you have been distant, I kind of missed your presence, the interactions, even if I mostly just want to wrap my fingers around your neck and suffocate you.” You scoffed.

Cedric chuckled at your use of words. “That’s still a good start.”

You rolled your eyes and continued. “But we have been bickering for so long, that obviously it’s not easy to forget. I was very angry with you so many times and those feelings are still with me, vividly.” You explained.

“We can replace those if you give me a chance.” He replied quickly, his gaze full of hope. “Maybe we could go to Hogsmeade this weekend?” He asked with a cheerful smile.

“I guess, that could be a starting point.” You giggled lightly at the happy expression spreading across his face.

“Lover boy, come back already.” You heard one of Cedric’s team members shout from the distance. You chuckled at the nickname, before you turned back to him.

“You should go back. They are waiting for you.” He nodded in agreement, but he didn’t move. “Like now, lover boy.” You chuckled sweetly.

“You won’t take it back, will you? You won’t cancel it.” He asked seriously this time and the genuine reaction he was wearing reassured you that he meant every word he said to you. You stood on your tiptoes and hinted a small kiss on his cheek, watching as the boy took on a darker shade of red.

“No, I will not.” You chuckled as you quickly headed towards the castle entrance.

“Saturday, 11 am in front of your common room.” He shouted after you. You turned back and nodded in agreement.

“We will still see each other until then though.” You giggled lightly.

“Just making sure.” He returned your happy expression as he started running towards the quidditch pitch, looking back at the entrance to catch a last glimpse of you, before you disappeared.


End file.
